Dark Dealings
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Takes place some 3 months after the story entitled 'The Fall of Asgard' Several weeks After Thor has been banished from Asgard and a matter of days Before the Asgardians begin to depart unto Latveria. WARNING! Contains nonsexual spanking!


Woot! **kenny!** has been ever so kind to continue the fantastic story of Punishment of Asgard for me

This chapter is called: Dark Dealings! A a warning, contains spanking and at the end a little more sexual yum. :P

Pairing Loki/Doom with Enchantress, Radioactive Man/Songbird with Norman Osborn, princess python/Enchantress with Doom, and OC character, Cardnael with Enchantress!

The Enchantress  
Dark Dealings  
Chapter 0 - Introduction

The following takes place some 3 months after the story entitled 'The Fall of Asgard'.  
By the time line, it is several weeks After Thor has been banished from Asgard and a matter of days Before the Asgardians begin to depart unto Latveria.

Loki had been released from His/Her punishment of being assigned to the Enchantress and was, needless to say, quite interested in revenge.  
However, She/He had been quite busy setting Thor up to take a fall and in manipulating Balder.

Now though?  
It may be Loki has some free time...

*****

*****

The Enchantress  
Dark Dealings  
Chapter 1 - Loki's Revenge

The Enchantress rushed up the steps that led to the chambers she called her own.  
There was a nervousness in her steps, and her beautiful face was drawn, lips tight with worry.

Thor had been banished several weeks past.  
Then, she hadn't been Truly worried, not so long as the Warriors Three were in Asgard, and Heimdall.  
But she'd just gotten news...  
The Warriors Three had Left Asgard and Heimdall was Missing.

With Loki so skillfully manipulating Balder, now ruler of Asgard, The Enchantress knew that it was time to, as the mortals were want to say, cut her losses and exit, stage right...before Loki had time to turn his/her attention upon the woman who'd applied any number of punishments to his/her backside for several months on end.

Rushing into her chambers, she slammed the door behind her.  
Though...  
There was something...

'NO!'

A flash of light!  
There, above the door, a sigal, a glyph, glowing red.  
But diabilists were rare, she only knew two personally, and one of those wasn't even in this dimension, while the other was...

'Oh no...'

Doom.  
From behind her, in the room where no one had been visible before, a voice spoke:

'If you don't recognize it, it's an ancient Sumerian symbol that wards the use of magic.  
Considerably powerful, even if it only lasts a few hours.'

The Enchantress spun around, eyes wide at the sight of Victor Von Doom...In Asgard!  
He stood there, arms crossed and in his full armor.  
In Asgard!  
But...

'You can't Be here, Mortal...'

A hand shoved her shoulder, sending the Enchantress sprawling away from the door.  
Sprawling on the floor, on her backside and propped up by her hands behind her, the Enchantress' mouth gaped open at the sight of Loki there, now leaning against the door she'd entered the room through.

A smirk crossed Loki's beautiful face, then he/she said, voice dripping menace:

'Oh, Victor Von Doom is my Personal Guest, Enchantress...  
Since we both have issues to discuss with you regarding your...'

But Doom finished for Loki:

'Invasion of our privacy, Goddess.  
We are Most Displeased.'

The Enchantress swallowed, making it to her feet, then held up her hands in a calming gesture as she said:

'I am a citizen of Asgard...  
You will venture no harm upon me here.'

But Loki smiled and noted:

'Even you don't believe That, Dear...  
Now...  
We could go on and on about what we Can or Can't do....but what, really, would be the Point in doing so?  
The fact is, we can't Kill you or cause you permanent harm, true, Balder wouldn't stand for such...  
However...the mortals have a saying...'

Loki lifted a hand, showing the Enchantress a leather riding crop she'd used on several occasions on Loki's backside, then went on:

'Do unto others...'

The Enchantress' eyes shot wide at the sight of the crop and Loki's words!

'NO!'

She shouted, then hurled herself towards Loki, attempting to shove him/her away from the door so as to effect an escape but, even now a female, Loki was Far stronger than the Enchantress.  
He/she easily shoved the blonde Asgardian away, towards Doom.  
The Enchantress bounced off Doom's armored chest like a child, but not too far off, since Doom's metal clad hand snatched a handful of the Enchantress' hair and, then, lifted her up onto her tiptoes as he said:

'I note you are not so arrogant without access to your magics, Enchantress...  
Just be thankful that, here, I am not allowed to serve you a more fitting punishment such as you deserve....  
But rest assured, Goddess, that you will Long remember this and rue the day you chose to show others the personal lives and business of Loki and Doom.'

The Enchantress kicked out, aiming for an area that is a weakness in all men.

'OWWW!'

She yelped when her toes met unyielding armor..  
Doom snorted, then stepped towards the bed, dragging her with him.  
One hand still in her hair, he slung the Enchantress face first upon the bed, then put an armored hand between her shoulder blades as he said:

'You'll know punishment for greater than I asked for.'

The Enchantress tried to wiggle loose, but Doom's strength was far greater than most Asgardian's.  
She shouted:

'You motherless bastards!  
Let me go! Let me go Let me GO!  
You will Not get away with this!'

Loki chuckled and asked, moving to the other side of the bed:

'Won't we...what was it you called me?  
Won't we....Bitch?'

Before he/she moved a hand down to yank up the Enchantress' short skirt, exposing shapely buttocks only partially covered with green silk.  
Loki noted:

'I rather think we'll get away with it quite freely, Dear.'

Before he brought the riding crop up and then down across the Enchantress' rear with a loud THWACK!!!!!  
The Enchantress squealed:

'EEIIEEEE!'

As her body tried to push upwards from the bed, though with Doom's hand holding her, that simply wasn't going to happen.

WHACK!

The Enchantress screamed.  
Though she'd Done some spanking, she'd never actually had anyone seriously light up her rear as Loki was apparently intent upon doing.

'YOU SON OF A GOAT!  
YOU...YOU...BITCH!  
STOP IT!  
LET GO OF ME YOU METAL BASTARD!'

She howled as she twisted and struggled, but Loki grinned:

'Oh, Lady, you have Such an elegant tongue...and after all that you've put Me through...for which you don't even feel Remotely apologetic...do you think your Words are going to stop this?'

WHACK!  
THWACK!  
KRACK!

The crop descended time and time again!  
The Enchantress sobbed, then gasped:

'LOKI!  
I'm SORRY!  
PLEASE!'

Which brought chuckles from both Loki and Doom.

WHACK!

Holding the Enchantress firmly, Doom noted:

'Thank whomever you give thanks to, Enchantress, that this is Loki's little game.  
Fair warning I give you:  
Should I encounter you Outside of the safety of Asgard...'

Loki struck again:

WHACK!

Before Doom continued:

'You may rest Assured that I will disperse enough of your molecular structure that even an Asgardian shall never recover.  
Loki seeks revenge...but Doom knows full well the folly of leaving an enemy alive.'

TWHACK!

'AAEEIIEEEEE!'

The Enchantress screamed, sobbing, tears streaking down her face.  
The pain on her backside was unbelievable but, still, she heard Doom's words clearly.  
There was no mistaking their meaning.  
Should he encounter her outside of Asgard, he fully meant to kill her.

WHACK!

She let out a low groan of pain, body collapsing against the bed, the pain on her backside having simply overcome her.  
Her body twitched and jerked slightly with each consecutive swat, she groaned quietly, but in some detached part of her mind, she was terrified.  
Not of the spanking.  
Of Doom.  
Since she knew full well that, of the two human sorcerers she could name who were more powerful than her...Doom was one.  
She'd made a powerful, and deadly, enemy.

WHACK!

This time, she didn't even jerk, she just sobbed at the impact on her now purplish backside.  
Loki laughed then tossed the crop hard at the back of The Enchantress' head before he said:

'Lucky for You, my arm isn't so strong as it used to be.  
But I've an idea you've learned a lesson this night.  
Best you keep it in mind, clearly in mind, lest I feel like Repeating it...'Bitch'.

Loki looked over to Doom, who'd released the Enchantress, then said:

'I'd say we got our point across.  
Let us retire to discuss more important issues.'

Doom nodded, though before they departed, he warned the Enchantress:

'Forget not the warning I have given you.'

And, after they left?  
For several hours the Enchantress did nothing but lay in her bed and sob.  
But...  
Though not used to, or suited for, physical conflict, she could be a vicious creature and, at length, she lifted a hand to wipe tears and mascara from her face, then managed to painfully sit up in the bed.  
She ran the fingers of her left hand through her hair then said in a soft voice, speaking a quiet promise:

'I'll destroy you both...'

*******

*******

The Enchantress  
Dark Dealings  
Chapter 2 - Gathering Forces

After the spanking, The Enchantress had fled Asgard.  
Why?  
Because she feared, deeply, that more might be forthcoming.  
But she'd been careful where she went, since she was very much aware that Doom hadn't been at all joking, or even Threatening, her when he'd told her he intended to destroy her.

She had a place, a small keep, deep in the other realms.  
She'd always kept it for just such an emergency, actually...though it'd never been actually Used, save for the occasional vacation.  
For now though, it served well...  
Since it wasn't known to others, the servants there were loyal and it was safe from mortals such as Doom.

The Enchantress had basically pouted for several days.  
Then...  
That promise of revenge she'd quietly spoken had came back to her and she'd started to think.

She wanted to humiliate both Loki and Doom and, after a suitable period of them living with being humiliated, she wanted to destroy them.  
However, The Enchantress knew full well that wasn't something she'd be able to accomplish alone.  
She'd considered her options for finding allies and, sadly, found them quite wanting.  
Most other immortals didn't care for her at all.  
The Supervillians she'd associated with failed more than they succeeded, for the most part...and with Doom and Loki both part of Norman Osborne's Cabal, most had far more Sense than to try.  
The Heroes...well, they just wouldn't help her, she was sure of that.

Still, she'd made some attempts.  
Talked to a few people.

Juggernaught:

'Lady, are you Nuts? I may be big and come across like an idiot, but I'm Not that stupid...'

Sandman:

'You want to get them 'cause...'cause they Spanked You?!!'  
(Which had been followed by maniacal laughter).

Count Nefaria:

'I have my own concerns, and issues, with Doom...  
But I most certainly don't require Allies, Enchantress.'

But, finally, she'd gotten a nibble.

Dr. Chen, The Radioactive Man, was a former member of the Masters of Evil, and he and the Enchantress knew each other fairly well.  
He was a large, Green, Chinese National who emitted, and could absorb and control, most forms of radiation.

Since Osborne had taken over and created Hammer, Dr. Chen and his close associate Melissa Gold, AKA Songbird, the former Screaming MiMi, were being very careful to hide their tracks.  
Especially since Osborne had sent Bullseye after Songbird once already.

She'd contacted Chen and, a few days later, the Enchantress was sitting in a dirty little diner/bar in the Florida Everglades.  
She'd cast a spell of glamour, making her appear as someone else, while she waited....not doubting for one moment that The Radioactive man would notice that her energy aura was far stronger than a mortal's and, by that, identify her.  
Plus, to make things easier, it was a glamour she'd used in the past and, she'd come to know, Chen was quite keen on details.

So when a large man in a trench coat and hat, brim pulled low, and a lady in biker leathers with a bandana around her head joined her, the Enchantress wasn't surprised.  
She smiled faintly then raised an eyebrow before she asked:

'Bogie, Chen?  
And Melissa, I'm afraid I can't place Your new look, Darling.'

Melissa Gold, aka Songbird, grinned and replied:

'Some of us don't have the right kinds of magic, I guess'.

While The Radioactive Man offered:

'I'm Al Capone and she's my Moll'.'

The Enchantress chuckled.  
To see The Radioactive man in action, one would never suspect that, in fact, he had an excellent sense of humor.  
Couple that with an extremely formidable intelligence And his abilities, and he was a considerably dangerous man.  
Particularly so when teamed up with Songbird, who possessed both sonic abilities And the ability to form solid sound constructs.  
The two worked well together as a team and were, The Enchantress was quick to note, quite used to each other.

She smiled and said:

'I'm so glad the both of you came...  
I believe we have some...common ground...upon which I'd like to dwell for a moment.'

Songbird raised an eyebrow then noted:

'Enchantress, if you want to reform the Masters of Evil...  
Well, Zemo's Dead and, if you hadn't heard, Chen and I have some problems of our own...  
Hammer type problems.'

Hammer being the name for the replacement to SHIELD, now headed by none other than Norman Osborne.  
The Enchantress nodded then offered:

'As I am aware, Melissa.  
However...  
I'm sure You're aware that Norman Osborne has ties with an organization he calls the Cabal...and I have problems with several of that groups Members.  
Doom and Loki, to be exact.  
So I had a thought that, perhaps, the three of us could work together and address this little Cabal.  
Humiliate its members, then use that humiliation to destroy them.'

The Radioactive Man blinked then said:

'Doom AND Loki?!  
And they say a Man is judged by his enemies.  
You do quite well for a woman, Enchantress.  
Umm...'

When he paused, obviously considering demurring, The Enchantress offered:

'Dr. Chen....Melissa...help me in this and I'll help You with Osborne.  
We'll humiliate them all...then make their humiliation Public...in such a way that they'll Never regain face.'

Songbird was obviously giving the matter serious consideration.  
After a moment though, she asked:

'Enchantress...  
May I ask Why you're having problems with Doom and Loki?'

The Enchantress blushed deeply.  
This Was an embarrassing issue.  
Finally though, she coughed and said, since she Was asking them to work with her, after all:

'Well...  
It ah...  
It all started with a few Spankings'.

The Enchantress blushed deeper then, when both Chen and Songbird burst into laughter.  
But, sensing the Enchantress' discomfort, Melissa Gold raised a hand and said quickly:

'No...wait...Don't be embarrassed.....  
It's just funny, that's all, because umm....well, that is...'

Songbird grinned and blushed at the same time, then went on to ask:

'Do you want to know why Norman Osborne is Really pissed at me?'

As she took out a cellphone, went to the 'videos' section on it, activated one and handed it to the Enchantress.

The Enchantress  
Dark Dealings  
Chapter 3 - Norman Freakin' Osborn

The Skrull Invasion was over and, among men and supermen, Norman Osborne, formerly the Green Goblin, now reigned supreme, having been granted powers exceeding those that even Nick Fury had once wielded politically.  
Shield was no more.  
Hammer was to take its place.  
A new team of Avengers was being formed, the Thunderbolts were being disbanded though, secretly, they'd be reformed of select operatives handpicked by Norman Osborne to handle the dirtiest jobs, people whose loyalty he could count upon or buy.  
When it came to all of these things, there was, apparently, no room for the Radioactive Man and even less for Songbird.

While the Radioactive Man and Songbird certainly had no love for Osborne, and no desire to work directly with him, they Had expected something better than just being brushed aside.  
True, they'd never gotten along with the man, especially Songbird, but still...  
To be just cast aside without mention was....disrespectful.

Upon the day being accounted, the two had just finished packing their things in Thunderbolts' Mountain.  
The Mountain base itself was being emptied with the closing of the Thunderbolts project.  
Even Norman Osborne was there, cleaning out his desk prior to moving his things to Avengers Tower.  
Moving being chaotic, at best, security wasn't necessarily all that heavy and, besides, who would be insane enough to attack someone as popular, and as formidable, as America's darling, the Iron Patriot?

So, when the doors to Norman's office opened and both the Radioactive Man and Songbird walked in, Norman merely frowned from where he'd been sorting papers on his desk then said:

'Note to self:  
Flog secretary at earliest possible convenience.'

Before he leaned back in his chair, eyed the two newcomers, then went on:

'Two of the Thunderbolts' greatest.  
(Not that anyone will ever Remember that, since I get to write history - to the victor goes the spoils).  
I'm surprised the two of you aren't in the unemployment line somewhere.  
Melissa, I'm sure there's got to be some reality show that'd have a place for a broken down Opera Singer and failed Superhero-villain-whatever.  
You know, Stan Lee's "Who Wanted to be a Hero (But Flopped, Big Time) or something like that.'

He grinned then went on:

'And Dr. Chen: Since the Chinese Government doesn't want you back, I'd suggest Coney Island.  
I hear they could use a constant source of microwave energy - the ability to cook Countless Hotdogs, which they could in turn Pay you with...  
You'd be like a radioactive version of that kid, what's his name? You know - the Chinese kid who used to win all those hotdog eating contests.  
You resemble each other...Related, maybe?  
No?  
You're sure?  
You should have your genealogy traced - you might be related to greatness.'

Osborne chuckled at his own sense of humor, then took out a notepad and started scribbling on it, saying absently as he did so:

'Give me a sec...  
I'm appearing on the Tonight Show tomorrow night and some of that was just too good not to use.'

In an instant, all the papers he'd been sorting were flying off his desk as Melissa Gold, aka Songbird, slammed her hand down upon it, Hard!

*WHAM!*

'Damn it Norman!  
This isn't funny!  
How can you do this to us?'

Osborne scowled as his papers flew all over the place.  
Then glared at first Songbird, then the Radioactive man before he spoke:

'Do what?  
Fire you and bury you in obscurity?'

He poked a finger in Songbird's direction as he explained:

'Because You have never, ever ceased to be a thorn in my side.  
A lot like Spiderman, only with breasts and longer hair.  
All I ask, ALL I ever asked, was 'Play Ball', be a team player, but could you?  
Oh nooooo...  
The Great Songbird can't be Part of a team, she has to Lead the team.'  
Phhhffft...  
And you, Chen, always at her side, always with the support, like a good little coolie.  
Well guess what?  
War's over Kiddies, and Norman Osborne Won.  
Which means that I don't Need the two of you, because I've got better toys to play with!'

Songbird blinked then shouted:

'You son of a bitch!  
After all we've done?  
We Made the Thunderbolts!  
We made things work even with that idiot, Moonstone, you assigned as field leader over me!  
You wouldn't have Anything if it wasn't for us!'

The Radioactive Man nodded, then offered:

'Melissa's right.  
None of the others would have accomplished, without us to guide them - particularly Melissa, what they did.  
Left to their devices, you'd have accomplished nothing.'

Norman Osborne listened, then smiled before he nodded in agreement and said to the two:

'You're absolutely right.'

Then he stood and, slamming a hand down on his desk *WHAM*, went on, ranting:

'And that means WHAT?  
It doesn't matter How I got where I am!  
I'm Norman Freakin' Osborne!  
When every other super-powered idiot was punching Skrulls in the face, I shot their Queen in the Head on live TV!  
I'm more of a patriot than Captain America!  
I'm bigger than… than Tony Starke and Nick Fury combined!  
Every TV show in the world wants me On it.  
Everybody in the world wants to Be me.  
Why?  
Because I got the guts, I got the brains, and I do what's gotta be done.  
I'm a new kind of hero for a world the old ones couldn't save...  
What I say Goes and what I say happened… Happened and...  
Well, pretty much, it just Sucks to be You Two, now doesn't it?  
Fact One - Life is one big shit sandwich and sometimes you just have to take a bite!  
Fact Two - I just beat Both your asses without having to throw a single punch!  
That's why you're unemployed and I'm on top of the world!  
Because I'm Norman Freakin' Osborne!'

Shock showed on both Songbird and the Radioactive Man's faces.  
Then Chen said quietly:

'Oh, no he Didn't...'

And Songbird noted:

'Osborne...you bastard...  
Do it Chen!'

The Radioactive Man clapped his hands together and there was a green flash in the room.  
At the same time, a purple nimbus appeared over the wall and door both heroes had came into the room through, a manifestation of Songbird's powers.  
Osborne blinked then asked:

'What the hell are you two doing?  
I'll...'

But that was as far as he got before the Radioactive Man's fist smashed into his face, knocking him backwards against a bookshelf.  
As Songbird's solid sound constructs reached out like giant hands to snatch Norman up and slam him face down on the table, the Radioactive Man offered helpfully, by way of explanation:

'Beating Your ass while Throwing a few punches, Norman.  
Oh...and don't think any alarms will be going off...'

Osborne struggled but, apparently, he wasn't strong enough to break the sound powered bands that Songbird created, pinning him face down across his own desk.  
Songbird smirked then said:

'That's right, you egotistical ass.  
All your bragging about Oscorp Security...  
Nice of you to have it all around us where Chen could study its schematics and figure out Exactly what measures of EMP it would take to disable it.  
Oh, and that glow on the wall?  
I'm blocking any sound leaving the office.

You might be 'Norman Freakin' Osborne'....but before we leave, you're going to remember you sit down on your butt, just like the rest of us.'

*SLAP*

Songbird's hand cracked into the side of Osborne's face before she continued:

'What was that you said about beating our asses?  
Well, I'll Show you an ass beating.  
Mr. 'I'm bigger than Starke and Fury combined'...  
You'll be thinking about US when you're trying to sit down on the The Tonight Show, you son of a bitch!'

Osborne was furious!  
He struggled and twisted, but couldn't break the bindings holding him down.  
He shouted:

'You bitch!  
You'll pay for this!  
I'm Norman Osborne!  
You let me go right now, and I'll kill you Slow!'

While the Radioactive Man chuckled, then said:

'You know - I've always thought that offering to end someone's life Sooner was kind of a stupid threat.  
Show him what we've thought up for Him, Melissa.'

Songbird gestured and something appeared in her hand.  
That something was faintly purple, one of her solid sound constructs.  
It was about eighteen inches long, not counting the handle that was grasped in Songbird's hand and it was flat, about three quarters of an inch thick.  
Small raised studs decorated the business surface of the rectangular paddle Songbird had constructed…  
She held it near Osborne's face, turning it this way and that so he could get a good look at it as she said:

'You beat our asses, Norman?  
That was a stupid thing to say to two people who'd already decided to beat Yours.  
Chen, get his pants down...'

Osborne blinked in surprise then said:

'A Paddle?!  
A PADDLE?!  
Lady, I'm Norman Osborne!  
I was the Green Goblin!  
I survived being IMPALED!  
You think I'm afraid of a...'

Though, when the Radioactive Man unceremoniously yanked his pants down to expose his backside, Osborne cursed:

'You slant eyed homo!  
Get the hell away from my ass!  
When I get out of here, it's gonna take you Years to die!'

Melissa laughed then offered:

'Norman, Norman, Norman....  
Chen isn't gay.  
In fact, in China they used to call him the 'Glowing Green Love God'...according to Him they did, anyway.  
Besides, I'm the one you probably would rather stay away from your ass right now.'

She slapped him lightly on the left cheek of his face before she stepped around the desk to get closer to his backside.

'And, for the record?  
I think those slanted eyes of his are dead sexy.'

The Radioactive Man chuckled then took a seat in Osborne's chair, settling into it to watch the show as he noted:

'I tell you, they Did call me that, Melissa.'

Then he held up something to show Osborne, a cellphone.

'It does Video, Norman.  
Audio as well.  
So nice of you to offend both Asians And Gays at the same time.'

Norman Osborne continued to struggle and shout:

'FUCK YOU CHEN!  
That camera's not going to do you any good when you're a corpse!  
I don't negotiate, so shove that camera up your ass, you glowing green slope!  
When I'm done with you and this bitch, you'll both wish you'd never heard my name!'

Songbird laughed then said:

'Norman...  
Right now, I think it's Your ass you should be concerned with, Not Chen's...which is rather nice, by the way...'

*WHACK!*

'ARGGGH! YOU BITCH!'

Osborne shouted after Melissa raised the paddle, then brought it down squarely on his rear.  
As she raised the paddle, then brought it down again...

*WHACK!*

The Radioactive Man offered:

'As a Doctor, I'd like to point out that this may help you a Lot more than any of the psychiatric meds you're taking, Norman.  
Not that I'm a Medical Doctor, of course.'

*THWACK!'

Osborne twisted, shrieking in rage more than pain:

'You worthless pieces of shit!  
You can't Do This To Me!

I'll make you...'

*WHACK!*

'ARRGGH!  
I'm make you both pay for this!  
I'll...'

*TWHACKWHACK*

'GAAAHHH!'

Norman struggled, trying to get free as Songbird brought the paddle up and down, again and again, in a steady pace designed to give him just a second or two to feel how damned hot his rear was getting before she swatted him again.

*WHACK*

Songbird noted:

'Nice shade of red we're getting here, Norman.  
Maybe in the future, you'll Learn something from this about how you should treat people!'

*TWHACK*

Osborne screamed:

'DAMN YOU!  
You think This hurts?  
It's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you and your boyfriend, bitch!'

*WHACK*

'AGGRRGHH!'

The Radioactive Man grinned:

'I'm Not her boyfriend.  
And you should pay attention to the pain, Norman.  
I think that you're so caught up in your own ego that you forget just How other people feel pain.  
This is a good reminder for you.  
Oh, and Melissa was right, your ass looks like a radish right now.'

*TWHACK*

'DAMNIT!  
Alright, STOP!  
STOP IT!  
THIS ISN'T FUNNY!'

Norman gasped as, finally, the pain of the blistering swats started to get to him.

*WHACK*

'AHHHGGGGHH!  
SONGBIRD, STOP!  
I GET IT!'

Songbird shook her head then said:

'No, you don't, you ego-maniacal bastard.  
You don't give a damn about anyone under you.  
Yourself and Public Opinion are all you think about.  
But I'm going to show you Why other people matter.'

*WHACK*  
*TWHACK*  
TWWHAACK!!!*

'ARRGGGGHH!!!!'

Melissa went on:

'Because when you step on someone enough times, that's when they do something like THIS!'

*TWHACK*

'AIIEEEEE!!!  
No, No..I get it! I GET IT! PLEASE!'

Screamed Osborne as he twisted and struggled, trying to do anything to keep his backside away from Songbird's furious onslaught, even if only for a moment.  
But he couldn't get away, and Melissa didn't stop.

*WHACKWHACKWHACK*

Even as Osborne's body stiffened, shivering in pain, she kept on.

*THWACKTHWACKTHWACK!*

Until finally, with a long, screaming cry of agony that sounded almost akin to an orgasm, Osborne HOWLED:

'GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!'

And his body went limp on the desk, wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

Panting, sweat beading her forehead from the exertion, Melissa stepped back, then said:

'NOW you know how it feels to be hurt, you son of a bitch!  
Chen, did you get that?'

The Radioactive Man watched Osborne laying there sobbing for a moment, then said:

'People under you have Feelings, Norman.  
You step on them enough and that's when something like this happens.  
Hopefully, it's a lesson you've learned this day.

Yes, Melissa, and I have to admit...  
You're right.  
This IPhone gets far better video quality than my Palm Pilot.'

Sobbing on the desk, Osborne promised, voice weak and wracked with sobs:

'This..this..*SOB*...s'not over...*Sniff*..I'm...I'm..Norman...*Sob*

Freakin'...*Sniffle*...Osborne...'

At which point, Melissa gave him another good whack with the paddle:

*WHACK*!

'Bastard!

Chen...  
We should get out of here.  
The bindings are only going to remain for about twenty minutes after I leave the room.'

Which is exactly what they did.

*******

The Enchantress  
Dark Dealings  
Chapter 4 - Plots a'Hatching

The Enchantress had watched the video on Songbird's IPhone with her eyes wide, her mouth gradually hanging open in shock.  
It was several minutes into the video before she remembered to conjure herself some popcorn, in fact!

When the video ended, she looked at first the Radioactive Man, then Songbird, before she grinned impishly and said:

'Chen...  
Melissa...  
This is...this is Fantastic!  
No Wonder he's so mad at the two of you!'

She handed the phone back, then went on:

'And if he doesn't kill you And retrieve the video...  
Oh, my...  
The only problem is getting it played, right?  
I mean, he has half the world in his pocket, Especially the media...'

The Enchantress went silent for a few moments, then continued:

'What if I told you, I think I can get Past that.  
Not in the US, maybe not, but that I am pretty sure I can get this aired internationally...  
And that, maybe, I think I know someone who might be able to help protect us, in the event they come after us?  
Now that there's no longer a Sorcerer Supreme on Earth, that is.'

She smiled wickedly then winked before she said:

'Just as soon as we make nice with my enemies as well.'

Melissa smiled back, then leaned forward in a conspirital manner:

'Well, if Chen doesn't have any objections...  
I say, Let's bring these bad boys down a peg or two.'

The Radioactive Man nodded his consent then the Enchantress grinned from ear to ear before she clapped her hands together and said:

'Goody!  
So....  
Guess what I have in mind for Doom?'

*******

*******

The Enchantress  
Dark Dealings  
Chapter 5 - Priceless!

Victor Von Doom had been true to his word.  
Princess Python lacked for nothing.  
From a low level Supervillian, which was something she'd never been truly cut out for, she'd risen to be the confidant, and valued person, to Doom.  
Her suites were quite nice and, at no time, did she have to fear anyone or anything.  
The power, and reputation, of Doom protected her.

Her days were spent in simple pleasures:  
Horseback riding, reading, sightseeing, and, often times, helping at several orphanages in Latveria.  
While Doom was not the most beloved of monarchs, the newly made Countess that resided in his castle was fast becoming a favorite of the people.  
Which was not, in the end, a bad thing for Doom himself.

But there was something better that Doom got out of the deal.  
You see, he had no need for a confidant.  
He had no need for the love of his people.  
But, always, he had a need and a craving for punishment for his actions past and present.  
For a kind of forgiveness paid for only with pain.

So it was, upon this night, that he knocked politely upon the doors to the suites for Princess Python.  
Of all his subjects, only she was granted such politeness and niceties.  
When she opened the door, she smiled at the sight of Victor Von Doom.  
His very garb, lacking his armor, told her why he was here this night and, her smile was benevolent, for she knew this thing would be good for this man she'd came to consider a friend of sorts...a man she cared about, in some way.

'Victor!  
Please come in!'

She said, opening the door wide to let the muscular monarch enter.  
Doom nodded and walked inside, waiting while Princess Python locked the door behind him, then she turned to touch his shoulder lightly, another intimacy only she possessed, before she said:

'Is all well?  
You're...you're not in your armor and that usually means that...  
Well, that you've done something Bad.'

Doom nodded slowly then replied:

'Yes.  
There is something that weighs upon my thoughts.  
A betrayal, of sorts, visited upon a noble foe.'

Princess Python looked concerned at his words then asked:

'Would you like a glass of wine while you tell me about it?'

But Doom shook his head then said in return:

'No.  
No wine this night.  
It is a holiday.  
One that the world no longer recalls, but one that is in respect of some of the beings through which I draw a fraction of my sorcerer's powers.  
Thus, a holiday it behooves Doom to respect.'

The Emerald clad woman nodded, then turned to walk past her foyer, into the large room that held her bed, a massive four poster carved from ancient mahogany.  
She sat upon the edge of it, saying as she did so:

'Please...I... I don't want to know anything about it, not if it concerns something like That...  
Here....sit with me...'

She patted the bed next to her then continued:

'Tell me what's bothering you, Victor.'

Victor Von Doom followed Princess Python and, at her invitation, sat next to her upon the edge of the bed.  
His gaze rested on the wall of the room for a moment before he sighed and spoke:  
'It regards Thor, and the Asgardians that now reside in Latveria.  
Always, I've found much to respect in Thor.  
He's a noble being, a man of his word and has the heart and soul befitting a god of Thunder.'

Doom raised a hand:

'Don't mistake me. We've fought time and time again and, on many occasions, I'd have gladly given him the path to Valhalla that those of his line believe so strongly in. But, as I've said, I've always respected him as an opponent and for his carriage.

Now...In part due to my dealings with Loki, Thor is alone. An outcast, victim of a crime he could not have realized he was committing. Dishonored through the actions of his Brother and... through the actions of Doom.'

He shook his head then added after a moment:

'It is...distasteful, this dishonorable way of felling an honorable foe.'

Princess Python nodded as she listened to Doom's words then touched his hand lightly with her fingertips before she asked:

'Loki... why do you conspire with people like that, Victor?  
You're not an evil man and Loki....  
Loki's Really evil.  
You know she...he...will turn on you the first chance he gets.'

The man called Doom nodded at Princess Python's words, then explained to her:

'Because it suits my needs, Princess.  
And be assured, Doom is no fool.  
I am aware of Loki's penchant for treachery, even on the pettiest of basis, and should he be foolish enough to betray Victor Von Doom, he shall find me quite prepared to deal with such a situation.........  
But, for now...  
The end justifies the means.'

Princess Python listened to Doom's words then said in reply:

'In your mind maybe, but not in your soul, Victor.  
Or you'd not be here without your armor tonight.  
There Is a difference between right and wrong and...and you Know what it is.  
That's why you're here tonight.'

She stood then, resting her hands on her hips and looking down at Doom where he sat upon the edge of her bed.  
Then she went on:

'But that's why I'm here, every night, just in case you need to be reminded of that.'

The Princess reached to touch a metal clad cheek then continued:

'I know how much it means to you, Victor, to have me here.  
What...what I do for you that no one else can do.  
I know it's Important.  
Isn't it?'

Doom nodded at Princess Python's words then agreed:

'Very'.

Princess Python smiled then, before she said gently:

'I have something special for you...I think it will help even more than usual.  
Lay down on the bed, Victor, face down.'

Doom tilted his head slightly, looking up at Princess Python, then asked:

'What…'

But before he could finish his sentence, her voice hardened, as she'd found was often necessary with Victor Von Doom:

'I said lay face down on the bed, Victor!'

He blinked behind his mask then nodded quickly:

'Yes, yes...of course.'

As he complied, shifting on the bed and laying face down upon it.  
Princess Python, still standing where she'd been, commanded then:

'Your pants, Victor.  
Undo them yourself and push them down.'

And Victor Von Doom, one of the most feared men in the world, did as he was told.  
After all, wasn't that part of the point?  
Once he done so, exposing white buttocks to the gaze of Princess Python, the Princess said:

'Good.'

Before she stepped over to a dresser and opened it.  
As she did so, and rummaged through the dresser drawer, she spoke:

'I...I was reading up on some stuff and umm...  
I think this will help you even more, Victor.  
I mean, I Know what we do helps you, but from what I read, if you feel like you're kind of...kind of powerless, it should help even more.'

Turning from the dresser, she held four straps in her hands, each of black leather and each with a cuff upon one end.  
Princess Python stepped over and reached for one of Doom's hands and, almost instinctively, he pulled it back slightly.  
Instantly, she snapped:

'This is for your own good, Victor!  
Now...now...put your hand in this cuff and do it Now, Mister!'

For Doom to have chosen, and allowed, Princess Python to do to him the things she had, to serve the purpose she served unto him, it required a certain level of trust...  
So Doom, after a moment, did as she'd told him to do.

'Yes, Princess.'

Princess Python smiled then went about cuffing his other extremities, then binding them to the posts of the bed.  
Once done, she surveyed her work then rested a hand on Doom's backside, fingers trailing over it gently as she said:

'That's good.  
This...this is going to be So good for you, Victor.  
Now give me just a moment, I have another surprise for you.'

At that, she went back to the drawer and took something out of it.  
Several things actually.  
Ones she sat upon the dresser, the other she walked over and stepped around to show Doom..

'It's a riding crop...  
I got it from the stable.'

Doom looked at the crop for a moment then nodded before he commented:

'Yes...  
That should serve...nicely.'

Princess Python nodded then said:

'I think so too.'

Before she raised it and brought it down hard upon Doom's backside…

*WHACK*

'ARGGGH'

Was torn from Doom's throat!  
She'd hit him Hard!  
Fire lanced across his buttocks as Princess Python said, the crop riding and falling:

'That's for doing what you did!'

*THWACK!*

'Getting Thor kicked out of Asgard when he didn't do anything wrong!'

*WHACK*

'Doing business with people like Loki when you Know Better!'

*SMACK*

Four red welts were vivid across Doom's white backside now and, already, he was twisting in pain though, because of the restraints, he could only twist so far, not far enough to escape the leather of the crop as it rose and fell once more, adding a fifth wheal to his rear!

*WHACK!*

'Gaaahhhhh!'

'That's harder...than normal...Princess'

He gasped, trying to draw his knees up, but being prevented from doing so by the restraints.  
Princess Python nodded then said in response:

'I know!'

*WHACK*

'Because I just can't seem to get through to you...'

*TWHACK*

'And you just never seem to learn!'

*SHWACK!*

'And I am going to Teach you to Listen to why you come here to me Before you have to come here!

*TWHACK!*

'AGGIEEEEE!'

Was torn from Doom's lips.  
His ass felt like it was literally on fire!  
Of the times he'd been here before, Princess Python had Never punished him like this...he felt a sense of pain mixed with confusion, confusion that it had never occurred to him that, perhaps, she actually Cared about his actions.

*WHACK*

Another swat and, now, his buttocks were crisscrossed with angry red lines.  
As she spanked him, Princess Python spoke:

'I think Not having this...I think...'

*THWACK*

'...Is part of what made you as you are...'

*SHMACK!*

'...because your Mother wasn't there anymore...'

*THWACK*

'...To show you the consequences of your actions....'

*WHACK*

'...Was she?'

*THACKWHACKSMACK!

Her arm rose and fell over and over, now Doom's backside was a mass of angry red lines, the normal white of his skin peeking out only in brief glimpses.  
Doom's voice burst out of him in a cry of agony:

'AHHHHHHHH!

NO!  
NO SHE WASN'T!'

But Princess Python didn't stop!  
Still her arm raised and fell!

*WHACKWHACKWHACK*

As she asked, voice raised and harsh:

'And do you think she'd approve?  
She did what she did for the Good of her people!  
You think she'd look on what you've done and be happy?'

*WHACK*

'NOOOOOO!'

Cried Doom, sobs in his voice from the pain, like none other she'd ever inflicted upon him.

Princess Python cried out:

'She'd be disappointed, wouldn't she, in the Great Victor Von Doom?!'

*TWHACK!*

'Gahaahaahhhhh!'

Screamed Doom before his body began to convulse, wracked by sobs.  
He buried his face in the comforter beneath him, gasping after a moment:

'Yes, yes, she would!  
I'm sorry!  
I'm so sorry!'

Princess Python abated then, trailing the tip of the crop over Doom's backside for a few moments as he lay there, sobbing.  
A faint smile upon her face as she told him:

'Good...  
That's...that's the kind of thing it's Important to admit, Victor.  
And you've done so good tonight...  
I think we've made a breakthrough.  
So I have something Else special for you.'

When his body stiffened, Princess Python quickly added:

'Oh!  
No!  
Not like that.  
It's not going to hurt.'

She walked away from the bed then, sitting the riding crop on the top of the dresser then picking up the other item she'd left there.

Walking back close to the bed, she asked:

'Did you know you can get one of these things for only $99.99 with a two year agreement at Best Buy?'

'Hunh?!'

Doom asked, turning his head to see what in the hell Princess Python was talking about.  
Then...  
His eyes widened in abject horror.

'NOOOOO!!!!'

There was more pain in that word than in all of the reactions to the riding crop.  
Because Princess Python wasn't there.  
Actually, she was locked in a wine cellar in the basement.

What Doom saw...

In her skin tight emerald outfit, then Enchantress stood there, grinning from ear to ear as she held up an Iphone.  
She winked and said:

'Songbird Was right!  
This Does do better video than a Palm Pilot!

Unlimited Internet, photo sharing and texting...65 dollars a month.

Unlimited Video sharing in a moment like this?  
Why...  
Absolutely Priceless, Dear Victor!

And you Really should be more careful, I AM a master of shape shifting, after all, luv!'

'DAMN YOUUUUUUUU!'

Victor Von Doom howled as the Enchantress vanished from sight, the echo's of her laughter the only thing remaining for a few moments.

*******

*******

The Enchantress  
Dark Dealings  
Chapter 6 - Plotting the Next Step

At the hidden keep of the Enchantress there were three people sitting upon a couch.  
On the left of the couch was The Radioactive Man.  
On the right, Songbird.  
In the middle?  
The star of the moment, the Enchantress.

A huge bowl of heavily buttered popcorn was in the Enchantress' lap and all were helping themselves as they watched the scene with her and Doom.  
There was, admittedly, some danger of one of them choking from laughter.

Songbird squealed then exclaimed:

'Oh man!  
Look at his butt!  
It's solid red!'

While the Radioactive Man laughed and:

'You really laid one on him!'

As the scene ended, the Enchantress smiled from ear to ear, then nodded and said:

'I Know!  
And I had to hold back, because I didn't want to really Injure him!  
Some of you mortals Break so easily!  
But...  
Doom hasn't even Begun to learn his lesson yet.'

Which brought looks of interest from her co-conspiritors, who'd assisted in bringing about the scene they'd just watched.  
The Radioactive Man and Songbird had used their powers, along with the Enchantress' magical ones, to bypass Doom's security and breach Castle Doom.  
They'd also assisted in detaining Princess Python, though they'd been careful not to harm her, of course.  
She wasn't an enemy and they weren't prone to wanton slaughter.

The Radioactive Man asked:

'He hasn't?  
So what's next?'

And the Enchantress grinned then held up a disc that contained both the scene they'd just watched and the one with Norman Osborne being spanked by Songbird on it.  
Before she said:

'Next, we let anyone and everyone see what happened to them both!  
Now we Could use the internet to do so but, really, Norman might be able to somehow stop that once it was online.  
So we need it to go out to a large number of people at the same time...  
I was thinking television.  
European of course, since I have some small contacts with the Olympus Group...who happen to have pretty much cornered the television market in Europe.'

Songbird tilted her head at the Enchantress' words then noted:

'Enchantress...  
Contacts or not, do you Really think they're going to play something like that?  
It'd mean they were going to make enemies of Osborne Instantly, and that's not something most people are going to want to do.'

The Enchantress giggled then explained:

'Oh, no.  
Most Mortals wouldn't risk such a thing.  
But I have it on good authority that the CEO of the Olympus Group has a personal dislike for Osborne...and, furthermore, that if Osborne were to make a move against her, then there'd be a major falling out in the Avengers.  
Since her Son is one of them.'

The Radioactive Man took a drink of Pepsi, then asked:

'Her Son?  
Who?  
And who is the CEO of the Olympus Group anyway?'

The Enchantress grinned, then replied to The Radioactive Man's question:

'Yes, her son.  
A man named Ares.  
His mother's name is Hera.'

Songbird blinked then exclaimed:

'HERA?! The Hera?!  
Holy shit!  
That...that's Great!  
But umm...  
It's not going to stop Osborne and Doom from coming after Us, with Loki right along with them...'

A nod from the Enchantress, before she agreed:

'Well, no, Melissa, it's not going to stop that...  
But give me some credit.  
I'm far older, and wiser, than upstarts like Osborne and Doom and, really, I've been far more successful in My schemes over the millennia than that fool, Loki…  
So I'm going to be gone for a day or two...for safety's sake, you two should remain here while I'm gone.'

She winked then continued:

'You see, I have an old...friend...who I'm going to visit and try to recruit to our cause.  
I'm pretty sure I can get him to help...since I Do have my ways, after all...  
And he's the type of man who'd have no more worry, nor give more thought, to the likes of Osborne, or his entire Cabal, than he would a cockroach.'

Songbird smiled:

'Really?  
Sweet!'

Though the Radioactive Man asked:

'Ah...  
Any Drawbacks to this friend of yours, Enchantress?'

And the Enchantress shrugged, then smiled sweetly before she replied:

'Well...Just a few minor ones.  
But nothing serious.  
I'm fairly sure that if we keep him entertained, we can distract him from trying to conquer the world or anything like that...at least for a century or two.  
Oh, and he can be a bit stuffy at times, but you'll absolutely love him once you get to know him.'

*******

*******

The Enchantress  
Dark Dealings  
Chapter 7 - Old Friends

It was to another realm that the Enchantress' visit took her.  
A realm called Myrehammer.  
Once long forgotten by those of mortal origin, indeed, one that had been sealed off for over a millennia but that, with the loss of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, was once more open.  
You see, certain energies that had once been diverted to sealing the passages between the two realms were no longer being diverted.  
The Enchantress had to wonder what Other realms might now be able to reach, or be reached, by or from Earth but, at the moment, this one particular realm was the one that held her interest.

Over a millennia and yet, still, she had no doubt that the person she sought would be here or, at very least, she could use this place as a starting point to find his current location.  
For he was an old, powerful being.  
A millennia and a half past, he'd walked the Earth for a short time and nations had trembled. Armies had risen to his command, arrows and swords had flown and fell at his desire. For a very short time, the Earth had faced a potential bloodbath of slaughter and war.  
But then a condotta of the divine and a number of powerful mystical figures, including the then Sorcerer Supreme, had risen in concert, casting this being out and sealing him from returning.  
Until now.

The Enchantress soared high over forests and plains.  
Past and over swamps and mountains until she reached the deserts.  
Further she flew over the harsh sands below her until, in a distance, she saw a great city carved out of desert stone, the peaks of its towers rising high above the sands.  
A great city with armies camped around it and, in its center, a huge, circular ebony tower.

Then Enchantress smiled, seeing that tower and the markings upon it, she reached out with mystical senses, trying to find a certain energy.  
She blinked as her senses touched the tower and, within, touched an aura that was as distinct as it was powerful.  
She sought to study it for a moment but, in that moment, became aware it was studying her in return.  
In her mind, a soft voice with an edge of menace spoke to her:

'Name thyself, for these lands and this world you traverse are mine and mine alone.'

The Enchantress' smile widened and, in response, she thought, in formal tones:

'Has it been so long that you've forgotten the fairest of the fair?  
Your very words, so long ago, M'lord.  
If one remains even the slightest bit in thy memory, one would request an audience.'

There was a moment's pause then, before the voice was heard once more:

'Enchantress.  
I forget nothing, and I believe the words were the fairest of the fair in Asgard and Midgard, were they not?  
Hold thy course and I shall bring you to an audience.'

Then she felt a touch of powerful magics, attaching themselves to her without permission.  
But she felt little concern, for she was no enemy to this man and it was not his way to Ask permission of anyone and, even if she'd objected, she was here, in His place of power and, in this place and time, his magics could not be denied.  
The world around her began to darken until it reached full black, then light began to slowly return.  
She blinked, then looked around at where she was at.

In the Tower, no doubt.  
Hewed of Sandstone sheathed in Slate on both inside and out.  
The walls and ceiling reflected power, composed of thick bricks the size of bison.  
Thick pillars of charcoal grey slate slashed with crimson veins ran up to support the ceiling.  
The walls were let open by huge windows, letting clear light into the huge room, nearly half the size of a football field.  
Upon the walls hung delicate tapestries and, displayed in cases and alcoves, upon shelves and pedestals, were amazing carvings of bone, ivory and crystal...all delicate beyond imagining, looking as if a touch might cause them to shatter.  
Despite the obvious strength of the building, the decor might cause one to think that, perhaps, its owner was either female or effeminate.

Eyes still moving, she noted that, in several alcoves, there stood pairs of what, for lack of a better term, might be called Elves, short recurve bows in hand.  
Though these were not the dainty elves of mortal legend.  
These were Blood Elves, vicious and petty creatures with heavily tattooed skin and bodies marked with scars from both battle and self-mutilation.  
They despised weakness and dared all others to prove themselves strong.  
They drank the blood of their enemies to show that all others were less than cattle to them.  
All others save for race of the four, massive, creatures that stood atop the steps that led to a silver and ebon throne.

These creatures were not men, though they were distant relations to Elves.  
Standing over seven feet tall, they had midnight blue skin, black eyes and sharply pointed ears framing a face that was faintly elvish in appearance, save for their teeth which had been filed to sharp points.  
They were huge, powerfully built, creatures in heavy armor, each bearing weapons a mortal man would have been had pressed to Lift, much less use.  
They were Tuath, an ancient and near immortal race that were said to have been born upon another world the very same day the first dragon cracked its egg.  
It was said, and said truly, that they felt no fear and that, to a Tuath, bravery and courage were life itself.  
They despised cowards and were known to eat the flesh of a coward like a man would eat the flesh of a cow.  
The honored bravery and skill in battle and, to their greatest foes, awarded a singular honor - they ate their Hearts to gain their bravery and skill.  
Legend had it that there was only one being, other than their master, who could give them pause...and that being was, in fact, a relative of their master.

Their Master.  
He was sprawled on the throne, eyeing the Enchantress with vague interest? Disinterest? It was hard to tell.

He was tall, several inches over six feet, but his build wasn't massive.  
In fact, it was somewhere between skinny and slender.  
Long, delicate looking, fingers held a wine goblet cupped in his left hand, his chin rested in his right hand.  
His clothes were silk of charcoal grey touched in places with crimson and ebony.  
His shirt was sleeveless and hung open in the front, displaying the arcane tattoos that covered his entire body save for his face.  
The Enchantress noted the Meaning of some of those tattoos, what some of them represented, and felt a slight chill.  
The man's hair was jet black, hanging down to near his shoulders.  
It framed a cleanly shaven face with a delicate nose, high cheekbones and brilliant emerald eyes protected by long eyelashes and near pencil thin brows, a face that was almost a work of beauty.  
Looking at him with his slenderness, his delicate features and long fingers, one might at a glance consider him something of a fop, a rather effeminate being.

One would be wrong, if one knew how to judge such things, for a second glance would be more telling.  
Mixed in with the tattoos, which themselves should send any mortal who could read them fleeing in abject horror, were numerous well healed scars from blade, claw, fang and sorcery.  
On those long fingered hands were the thick, heavy callous' of a man who'd spent thousands of years well used to sword work.  
And in that that near beautiful face?  
Those emerald brilliant eyes?  
There was a hardness that mirrored granite, an expression that assured you that this man would bow before no other.  
He would be bowed unto and nothing less could be considered, nor would less be accepted.

The Enchantress had seen this man, this mix of divine, mortal and chaos demon, stand before deities of Earth and inform them that Their day was at an end because the dawn of His Era had risen.  
She'd seen him shatter Loki's cheekbone with a backhand for having Dared to interfere with his plans.  
She'd watched as he stood before the gathered forces of divine and mortal sorcery, sword in one hand, flames dancing on the other, and challenged them to come forth, damning them with the last breath he'd breathed before their combined might had cast him out of the realm he'd desired out of no other motivation than boredom.

He was the many times grandson of the goddess of the Sandfolk, a goddess of survival.  
He was a Prince among those very mortals he made war upon.  
He was the son of a demon queen of chaos and the very cousin of the demon Nightmare himself.

The Enchantress bowed her head politely then said softly:

'M'lord Cardnael.'

He regarded her for a long moment before he spoke:

'M'lady Enchantress.  
One finds it interesting that you are here.'

He took a drink of wine, his movements languid then went on:

'And We wonder about the meaning of such.  
It could be guessed that, perhaps, certain barriers no longer exist.'

Straight to the point, that was his way, she recalled.  
The Enchantress nodded then replied:

'Earth, for the moment, lacks a Sorcerer Supreme.  
Thus, some barriers are not so strong as they once were.  
One could not, for instance, take an Army through them...  
But a few people, yes.'

She smiled then went on:

'I greet you, Lord Cardnael, as a friend of ages past and as a peer.  
I bring before you that which you may find interesting, that which you may desire.  
I ask for your ear so that I may ask for your aid.  
Once again, I would be your ally, your friend and....other things as well.'

The being called Cardnael laughed softly, then asked:

'My Peer?'

Just quietly enough to be heard.  
For a point to be made.  
A moment later he commented upon past alliances:

'A damned useless ally you were, on that final day.'

The Enchantress colored slightly then offered:

'M'lord....  
You faced banishment…  
The punishment for me, had I been revealed, would have been far worse.'

The man nodded slightly then.

'True.'

And rose, gesturing slightly for her to join him:

'Walk with me.'

When he turned to walk towards a doorway, his guards didn't follow.  
The Enchantress wasn't surprised at all.  
Deadly killers they doubtlessly were, but Cardnael had no need of protection...these beings were in place for convenience and show purposes only.  
The Enchantress joined Cardnael and they went out the door, then began walking up a wide stairway.  
As they did so, her elbow brushed Cardnael's lightly and his head turned to look at her for a moment before he asked:

'So what would interest me?  
What would I desire?  
I, who am unchallenged and uncontested upon this world?'

The Enchantress smiled at his questions then answered:

'You have everything you've desired?  
You rule without question?  
Your every whim, your ever wish, granted by those eager to serve?

M'lord...  
We are both immortals and, I'd think that, simply put, a way to relieve the Boredom that you held even millennia ago, would be the greatest thing I could offer you...'

A faint smile crossed Cardnael's face.  
Then he said in agreement:

'Indeed.  
What pleasure after victory?  
I've ruled here for many centuries.  
I have no...peers...here.  
Just an immortal life lacking of challenge, an endless cycle of days and nights unchanged.'

As they reached a set of heavy wooden double doors, Cardnael made a slight gesture and they opened.  
The two entered into a foyer, then walk past it into a sitting room filled with several couches and bookshelves.  
Cardnael continued speaking as they walked:

'So, Enchantress, my once questionably useless ally, and my once most interesting lover, what would you of me?'

The Enchantress smiled, her smile beaming beautifully as she realized he might very well aid her.  
She turned to stand directly before him, taking a deep breath to show off her cleavage, then said:

'Upon Earth I have enemies both mortal and divine.  
Powerful enemies that I have...humiliated...and now seek to destroy me, and my few allies.  
I would give you passage unto Earth, and my friendship, in return for your aid, M'lord.'

The man raised an eyebrow then asked:

'For how long would such aid be required?'

To which the Enchantress winked and asked:

'Really, Cardnael, what is a century or two to an immortal as old as yourself?'

And Cardnael chuckled, then nodded:

'Very little...  
However...'

A moment later, his hand grabbed her shoulder.  
Cardnael was strong, even without magic augmentation that he could call upon, he was at Least as strong as the Enchantress, if not more so.  
He spun her around and, then, shoved her so that she was bending over the back of a couch.

'Do Not think that being your Ally makes me your Servant, Enchantress.'

The Enchantress's breath caught as he forced her to bend over the back of the couch.  
Memories stirred in her mind and a smile crossed her face as a warmth began to spread through her body at both Cardnael's actions and words.  
His hand shoved her skirt up to her waist, then his fingers trailed down the thin green garment that covered her nether regions as he went on speaking:

'Nor should you think that I'll be going without...companionship...while I am aiding you.'

His fingers grasped the thin material and ripped it aside.  
An instant later, fingertips touched the Enchantress just....so...  
Her breath caught in her throat for an instant, Cardnael's touch like ice water touched to warm skin.  
His fingers moved against her lightly for a moment, then a fingertip pushed inside her just a bit before Cardnael smiled and said, feeling the wetness there:

'Nor do you give me the impression you'd Wish me to.'

His hand left her then, delivering a stinging, though not harmful or unwelcome, swat to her right buttock.  
*whack*  
The Enchantress squealed, though in pleasure as opposed to pain, then said breathlessly:

'Oh M'lord, I'd Never wish for you to go lacking...'

Cardnael's left hand moved to grasp the Enchantress' hair, then he pulled back, tilting her head back as far upon her neck as it could go without actually causing her real pain.  
As he did so, his right hand dropped to the front of his pants, freeing himself as he told her:

'So, as a condition of this...alliance...  
I can have you whenever I wish.'

It wasn't a question.  
The Enchantress gasped as he yanked her head back, then swallowed and quickly confirmed, her body tingling with warmth from the close contact:

'Oh Yes, Anytime you wish!'

Cardnael guided his manhood to her entrance, then paused there, the tip of it just touching her, feeling her wetness against him as he suddenly twisted the hair in his hand, bringing another happy squeal from the Enchantress as he said:

'In whatever Way I wish.'

Again, not a question in any way.  
The Enchantress shivered when she felt the tip of him come against her.  
Her hands clenched two fists full of the material of the couch as she tried to push back onto Cardnael, her body aching with desire as she gasped out:

'Damn you Cardnael!'

And Cardnael laughed, taking this as a consent to his words, then moved his right hand to cuff the Enchantress lightly before he told her:

'You'll find me nothing if not a.....deeply involved....ally, Dear...'

Before he pushed forward, burying his length deeply inside her in one brutal thrust...  
The Enchantress screamed, though a scream of lust, not pain, as she felt him force his way into her, twisting her hair once more as he showed the Enchantress what she already knew...  
Cardnael was a being who took what he wished, when he wished...and, some time later, when he spilled himself inside her, she realized that no other way could have satisfied her more fully.


End file.
